19:57 - Larry Stylinson
by TheAnnFlower
Summary: Harry misses Louis, and don't understand why Louis isn't taking. warning, it's a little depressing. one shot


Harry was walking in the schoolyard. He walked alone, and looked at all the people who were with their friends. He was in the last year in high school and had no friend at the school. He sighed and sat down and began to eat his food.

'I hate this world' he thought to himself. He took up his phone and found Louis's number. Louis was Harry's only friend. They had met on a school seminar two years back, and Harry loved his and Louis's friendship. But in the start of the year, Louis had moved to another town, and Harry was really lonely now. They talked on the phone and visited each other in the weekend, but lately Louis had been more distant. He wasn't ''really there'' when they were together, and he didn't text Harry at all.

Harry sighed and called Louis, who answered after 4 rings.

''hi Louis! It's Harry''

''Harry? Why are you calling me now?''

'' I had a break now, and I miss you'' Harry didn't know why, but he blushed when he said it.

''miss you too, but I can't talk now'' he said fast

''why not?'' Harry sighed… he already knew the answer.

''I need to do…. Stuff, call you later?''

''fine…'' Harry ended the call. He knew that Louis wasn't going to call him back. He had heard that excuse so many times that he didn't even bother to get his hopes up.

Harry sobbed and wiped away the tears in the corner of his eye.

The rest of the day went in a blur. Harry couldn't concentrate in any class and just sat there and stared out in nothing. He didn't understand what it was about Louis that made him feel so complete and happy. He was totally happy before he had met Louis and was alone, 'cause that was what he was used to. But now he was so used to Louis that he had forgotten the feeling of being alone.

'maybe it's best not to get any friends at all… 'cause then nobody could hurt you' he thought, while the teacher explained something about analysing different texts and stuff. Then the school bell rang and the day was over. Harry turned found the loudest music on his phone and walked home.

Everything was stressing at home. Harrys mother was mad a something from work, which made her

Yell at Harry for no reason. His father tried his best to calm her down, but it only made thing worse.

While they continued fighting, Harry ran up to his room and closed the door. He found his phone and

Texted Louis.

Hi. Can we talk?

10 minutes went by before Louis answered

No. have stuff to do.

Why? You never have time to me anymore!

I've had a lot to think about lately.

Like what?

Just let it go! Stop rushing me! Leave me alone!

Harry threw the phone away and threw himself on the bed and started crying he didn't know how

long he had been crying, but when he looked up, he saw that the sun was setting. He stood up and

walked to the bathroom and washed his face. Then, suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Harry

opened the door. It was his father, standing there with an apologising smile.

''you okey?'' he asked

''yeah'' Harry lied

''come, let's make some pancakes''

Harry followed his father to the kitchen. When the pancakes were done and they were just about to eat, Harry saw that they didn't have more sugar left.

''I'll go to the neighbours and borrow'' Harry said and walked out. When he was out he felt the tears come again- since he lived out in the countryside he had to cross some train tracks. He looked at the clock, which was 19:54; the train would pass in 3 minutes.

The tears were flowing down his cheeks while he stood on the train tracks. He sobbed, looked up in the sky and shouted.

''Why doesn't anybody care?!'' he sobbed again

''all I wanted was somebody to love and care for me!'' he clenched his fists. His body was shivering, but not from the cold. He looked at the clock again. It was 19:56 and he could se the lights of the train far away. He looked as they got closer and closer.

''Harry! Noo!'' Harry turned his head fast. There was Louis with red roses in his hand, and a heart shaped chocolate box. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the train hitting him. It was a creepy, hard metallic sound when the train hit Harry, and a second later the sound of the train breaks. Louis dropped the chocolate and flower and began to run towards where the train had stopped, but he didn't get very fare before his legs dropped and he fell to the ground, crying.

''Harry! HARRY!'' he shouted.

''I love you''

The end


End file.
